Which is the real future?
by luckyinugirl
Summary: The gang encounter two children from their future but when they end up in another future, they don't know which is real. Both are filled with hate and envy and hurt. Find out which one is real or if both are fake. (I actually might be changing the story around. Some characters are still going to be in here. It's just the background of it might change.)


**I have had this in my Doc Manager for a long time and I've finally decided to publish it! I hope you enjoy it! Tell me if it's confusing. My sis Narugirl12 thought it was with the way I used 'future' and 'past' for Kagome and Inuyasha, and I'm not sure how to tell you the difference between future Inuyasha and Kagome from past Inuyasha and Kagome. If you do, let me know so I can make the story better! THANK YOU!**

The hooded young girl stumbled, heading toward a small village through a small forest that seemed bigger than she thought it was. "Where am I?" She fell to her knees as she saw the village. Tears rolled down her face as she saw two figures arguing over something she couldn't hear. "I hate you." Was all she said before she placed her left hand on the tree next to her and struggled to get up. With a groan, she slowly made her way downhill, but a few yards later she tripped over her own feet and began tumbling forward, eventually landing in front of two young people.  
Checking to make sure her hood was still on, she painfully sat up and looked up to see a monk and demon slayer staring down at her. "Miss, are you all right?" The young demon slayer asked carefully, holding out her hand. Taking the slayer's hand, she stood up. The monk stared at the girl curiously and asked, "What's your name?" But the girl didn't say a word. She was told that if she had said who she was, the future would be ruined. So instead of speaking, she wrote in the dirt. "Call me Mumei." "Mumei?" Sango cocked her head to the side. The girl nodded. Miroku smiled. "So you can't speak?" Sango said sadly. "No. I can. It's just that I'm not allowed. I'll be in trouble if I do. Supposedly, the future will be-." Someone sent her flying forward, ruining her sentence. Mumei turned around angrily, only to be held down by another young hooded person. "What's your problem, Inuyasha?" An angry voice shouted. "My problem? You're the one who- !" The two people, to whom the voices belonged to, stopped arguing and stared at the four people. "What's going on?" Kagome asked. "None of your business, old lady! Now go away while I try to make my friend take me back home." The young person who was now recognized as a boy, said angrily. Kagome's eye twitched. "Old lady?" Inuyasha was about to pound the boy when Mumei switched positions so that she was on top. "I want to go home too, but I won't because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I do," Tears streamed from her eyes, "Your father will kill my parents." "Maybe you shouldn't have been born." The boy glared. Angrily, Mumei took hold of his throat and began choking him. "I think it should be the other way around Takehiko! You always visited when you saw your father yelling at us to work harder." She tightened her grasp, not letting go as Kagome neared. "I know you like that other girl to so don't try to deny it! I want you to be happy but it always hurts when I see you with her. It's like when my parents first met. My father was still in love with another woman but he also loved my mother. In the end, he chose my mother and we both know why he chose my mother." She finished, breathing heavily and realizing that when Kagome had pulled her off of Takehiko, they had went flying back, making her hood fall back.

Mumei had beautiful brown eyes, dark raven hair, tan skin, and well, the way she had acted toward Takehiko, a bad attitude. Inuyasha and Kagome, along with Miroku and Sango and Shippo, examined her very closely. "Hey, Inuyasha," Shippo tugged at Inuyasha's kimono. "She looks like Kagome. But she has your attitude." "And?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Do you think she could be your daughter from the future?" "Ha! Don't be ridiculous, Shippo! There's no way she's my daughter." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Alright then. Let's prove it." Miroku said. "I don't really want to." Mumei said, backing up a bit. "Why not?" Sango asked. "There are some things you won't want to know." "You don't have to answer all of them." Kagome smiled.

Still unsure of whether or not to answer their questions she just said, "Ok, I guess I could answer a few." And it began. The dangers of the questions were frightening for her. Miroku began. "Is Naraku defeated?" He sounded so urgent. "Mother and father said it had taken them almost two years to defeat him. There was only way to kill him but I'm not allowed to say. Mother found out how when one of Naraku's detachments destroyed herself! I feel so bad for her. I guess she despised him." Everyone looked at her. "Which detachment?" Shippo looked at her who looked back at him curiously. "I can't say. And I don't know if I ever met you." Mumei replied. "What do you mean?" Shippo stared. "Well, mother had told me all about you. Father said you were a scaredy cat and whenever there was some type of strong demon, you would hide but you would act strong when it came to my mother. Myoga the flea always ran away." Mumei laughed. "So true." Inuyasha smirked. "What the hell are you doing!?" Takehiko but in. "Talking." Mumei looked at him. "Do you even know what you're doing?" He became nervous. "Yes. I want to talk." She replied roughly. Without answering, Takehiko walked away not believing what his friend was doing.

Sighing, Mumei turned back around to face everyone again before she muttered, "Two timer." Then she looked up and smiled. "So what's the next question?" Kagome looked at her with curious brown eyes. "So earlier, you said something he liked another girl. I'm taking it you like him?" "Yes. I like him or at least I used to until I fell in love with someone else." She blushed, making it barely visible. "Almost every day Takehiko came to visit me and my parents though his father said he wasn't allowed to. Then his father decided it was time for him to find a bride and every princess that came, Takehiko refused until I heard from my father that another princess was coming and that she was very beautiful. Takehiko always came every other day except he didn't that day and I became worried but then I thought his father must be watching him. I was working until I heard him laughing. I looked up and saw him with that stupid girl. It hurt seeing them together and I wanted to go home but I had to finish my work. "I felt the same way." My mother said to me. It doesn't comfort me but at least I know someone who went through something I'm going through. Takehiko came less and less and I saw him with her more and more. I'm losing him. I know I am. And I will. But mother didn't lose father. That's the only good thing in my life. That my mother didn't lose him." She immediately broke down crying and Kagome pulled her close. "I want my mother and father!" Mumei tightened her grip on Kagome's school shirt. "You're going to be eighteen soon, Mumei! Stop crying like a big baby!" Takehiko said angrily but she wouldn't stop. Takehiko missed his father also but wouldn't show it. He had to get Mumei to take him back home so he could try to fix things.

Kagome glared up angrily at him. "She's allowed to cry! I'm fifteen and I cry!" Then she gently pushed Mumei away to look in the girl's eyes. "We'll help you get home. I promise." Kagome smiled softly. Mumei's bottom lip trembled before she threw her arms around Kagome. "Thank you." She whispered.

Angrily, Takehiko walked up the hill toward the Sacred Tree, not realizing someone was about to grab him. "Who the hell does she think she is, trying to act all-?" He was grabbed by the back of his kimono and thrown back towards the group.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku stood up defensively. "Do you sense that?" "Yeah," Inuyasha glared standing up along with Sango and Kagome who let go of Mumei. "What is that?" Shippo hid behind Kagome's leg as Kirara growled and transformed. "I don't know," Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out "But whatever it is, it's definitely not Naraku. He would never have a strong demonic aura like this."

That's when Takehiko came flying out of the woods and sliding along the ground. Everyone stared for a moment as he sat up and rubbed his head for a second. Mumei immediately smiled, "Papa!" She ran forward but Kagome grabbed her arm. "There's no way someone with a demonic aura like this can be your father. Even if it is your father you might get killed." Mumei pulled away. "I know my father's demonic aura. It's increased because of all the anger he has for Takehiko and that girlfriend, also it's increased from the work in the fields." She looked toward Takehiko who glared toward the forest. 'Who the hell is her father?' Inuyasha thought angrily. 'Shippo says it's me but there's no way my demonic aura would increase due to anger and work.' But in less than a few seconds everyone found out who Mumei's father was and it was a real shocker. Especially to Inuyasha. But who was the mother?

Takehiko got up and began running towards them but someone, who looked like an exact replica, landed on top of Takehiko and held him down with his foot. "Get the hell off of me!" Takehiko demanded. "Why the hell should I?" "Because I didn't do anything! I swear on my life!" He shouted. "Don't you mean your pathetic selfish cruel life? You're the cause of this mess! If you hadn't fallen in love with that girl, everything would've been fine." "So I'm not allowed to fall in love?" Takehiko looked up. "That's not what I mean! I don't like two timers." "You were one too! My father told me all about you and how you would send Kagome home whenever she saw you with that dead priestess. I don't know why Kagome didn't just kill her. We both know Kagome was jealous and always waited for you to go get her but no she came back instead because she knew you wouldn't go after her."

Before the replica could say or do anything else, Inuyasha noticed Kagome was gone. "Where the heck is Kagome?" The replica stared hopelessly at him. "You are so clueless. Where she usually goes at awkward moments or you and Kikyo-." "I missed you so much, father!" Mumei squeezed him tightly who squeezed her back. "Stupid Kagome. Wait 'til I get my hands on her." Inuyasha didn't seem to care what was going on at the moment. All he cared about was talking to Kagome and bringing her back. If he could… Sighing, Mumei's father aka Inuyasha watched him storm off toward the well until he felt wriggling under his foot. "Let me go!" Takehiko demanded. "Not unless Miroku and Sango say so." Inuyasha growled. Miroku and Sango looked at him stupidly. "Why us?" Sango asked. "Wait. You're telling me that Miroku and I have a son?" Her face turned beat red while Miroku took hold of her hand. "Do you hear that my dear Sango? We have a son. Isn't that great?" Instead Sango slapped him, leaving a great big hand print on his face. Sighing happily, Miroku smiled. "I love it when she hits me." Ignoring his comments, Takehiko shouted. "Can I please let up now?" Miroku and Sango thought a moment. "I suppose so/I don't think so." Sango looked over at Miroku angrily. "You're going to be the worst father ever, Miroku." "Now, now Sango. I believe he has been held on the ground for far too long. I believe his punishment is up." Miroku calmly said. Sango immediately wacked him upside the head. "Did you not even listen to a single word Mumei and our son had said? Mumei practically loves him plus he's stopped going to see her and he's fallen for that princess without even noticing how she feels when she watches him walk by the fields with that girl. Takehiko had said why Kagome didn't just kill Kikyo but we both know how Inuyasha feels about Kikyo. Remember what Inuyasha said he'll do after Naraku is dead?" Miroku didn't answer, not even when he noticed Mumei slowly leaving like Kagome had done earlier. "He said he'll die and go to hell with Kikyo! Now how do you think Kagome felt about that?" "Hey Sango, I believe you won so could you please stop bringing up old memories?" Inuyasha's eye was twitching. Sango scratched the back of her head embarrassingly. "Oh, right, sorry." "Inuyasha." Miroku spoke. "Who would usually win the fights about punishments?" "I won some and Kagome won some." Inuyasha turned away before removing his foot from Takehiko, picking him up and handing him to his future parents. "He's all yours." And he left back up the hill. "What do we do with him?" Sango looked to Miroku but Miroku turned away, crossing his arms. "You won, you deal with him."

Kagome was nearing the Sacred Tree when she felt the presence of a Jewel Shard and a similar face. Quite similar to hers actually. Slowly, she walked towards the woman sitting up against the trunk of the Sacred Tree weakly and covered in dirt. Her black hair was a mess, her kimono was filthy, and her face was covered in dirt. The woman had small torn old books grasped tightly in her right hand. She slowly, brought her eyes up to meet Kagome's for a second before coughing. Kagome quickly hid behind a tree not realizing that soon the woman would be in trouble if she didn't step in. 'What am I doing? I can't stay here forever.' She peeked behind the tree to see the woman standing up painfully and taking a couple small steps towards her before an arrow struck a few inches away from her poor looking face. Kagome knew exactly whose arrow that was and apparently the woman knew too because when the arrow had struck she hadn't seemed shocked or afraid at all unlike Kagome.

"Who are you?" Kikyo walked out of the shadows, preparing another arrow, glaring curiously at the woman who turned with a weak cocky smile. "Nice to see you to." Then coughed. Kagome had to do something, but what? Kikyo drew the bow back. "Answer me. Who are you?" "You already know who I am!" The woman shouted. Kikyo pulled the bow back farther when she spotted the book in the woman's hand. "What are those?" Pulling the books close to her chest, she answered, "They're books, haven't you ever read one?" That's when Kikyo let the arrow go. She was sick of the woman's mouth. But the arrow never reached the woman. Inuyasha, Mumei's father, had caught it. Glaring straight into Kikyo's brown eyes, he said, "That's enough." He snapped it in two and turned toward the woman. "What the hell were you thinking, Kagome?" He kneeled in front of her. "You could've gotten yourself killed." 'So wait,' the girl hiding behind a tree thought. 'That's me? So everything Mumei and Takehiko, had said was true plus Inuyasha has feelings for me? But that's not right. It can't be. He'd rather be with Kikyo. I'm just his best friend. We could never be together. I'm not from this time. I know I love Inuyasha but does he love me?' For a second she felt a tear roll off her face but she quickly wiped it away. 'Where did that come from?' Kagome sighed, and ignoring the scene with Kikyo, future Inuyasha and her future herself, she just walked through, silently sulking before saying. "Good luck Kikyo." Making all three heads turn toward her in confusion until she disappeared.  
A few moments later Inuyasha who had come looking for Kagome, tripped over the large root of the Sacred Tree and fell flat on his stomach in the middle of everyone. He heard a sigh and knew who it belonged to. Kagome. He looked over angrily, and was about to ask why she disappeared on him until he noticed that her appearance was different. "Don't tell me you're the Kagome from the future." And of course she didn't answer. She just stuck up her nose trying to pretend she wasn't ill but it didn't work. She coughed again and this made her Inuyasha worry. He picked her gently. "C'mon. Let's go to the village then I'll go make some medicine, alright?" She nodded with her books close to her chest. Before they left, he said, "Kagome came sulking through and told Kikyo good luck. I don't know what that means but when you and Kikyo are done talking, go talk to Kagome. Ok?"

"Whatever." Inuyasha said after they left and turned to Kikyo. "So, who are they?" Kikyo asked. "Supposedly us from the future." Inuyasha replied. "Is anyone else here from the future?" "This kid Takehiko and I guess I have a daughter. Her name is Mumei. Shippo says she has my attitude which I kind of agree on the way she treated Takehiko. I don't know who the mother is but Mumei describes Takehiko as a two timer. She said he used to go over to see her but then this princess arrived and he stopped seeing her and when she was working in the fields she would see him laughing with the princess. Her mother used to feel that way too. I didn't hear what Takehiko had said because I had been thinking about what Mumei had said. It's like Kagome had said. It's obvious she likes him." He looked at Kikyo who began speaking. "I see. Tell me, Inuyasha. Do you love Kagome?" Shocked at the question, he replied immediately replied. "Kikyo, she's my best friend. She's the one who removed the arrow that had pinned me to the tree. I don't know what the hell happens in the future but all I know is that I want to be with you." "Where am I in the future then if you two are together?" Kikyo softly said. Inuyasha looked away. "I don't know." He now felt a cold but soft hand on his face. "Once the threads of fate are tangled, they cannot be undone." She removed her hand. Inuyasha looked up to ask what she meant, but she was gone. Sighing he got up. "Alright," he brushed himself off. "Time to talk to that idiot." He began walking to the well.  
She had stopped at the clearing, wondering what Kikyo and Inuyasha were doing. 'Maybe I should go back.' She was about to turn back but stopped and shook her head. 'No.' she turned back to the well. 'I don't want to see them together.' She walked towards the well. 'I'll just get hurt like I usually do and I know how Inuyasha is.' She put her left knee on the edge of the well, her right leg still on the ground. She stared down at the bottom of it and gripped the edges tightly. 'He never comes for me. I always come back even though he'll hurt me again.' Sighing again, she bent her right leg. 'And besides, where am I in the future? If we change the future maybe he and Kikyo will be together.' She pushed off and was above the well until someone pulled her back.  
"We've gotta talk." Inuyasha said as he put her down. "Why?" Kagome blushed. "Why are you leaving?" Inuyasha demanded. "Did you hear what Takehiko said?" Kagome asked. "No. I was busy thinking of what Mumei had told us." He got in her face. "O ok." Kagome gave him a small smile confusing Inuyasha. "You still haven't told me why you're leaving." He said. Kagome looked down, unable to tell him. "I'll be back in a few days. I promise. Don't worry." She turned back to the well but Inuyasha turned her back towards him. "Oh. No you don't, Kagome," He moved in front of her. "C'mon, Inuyasha! Let me go home." She raised her voice. "No," He said. "Do you want me to use the confusing words Kikyo said?" "Go ahead. I don't care." Angrily, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to his face without realizing it. "Once the threads of fate are tangled, they cannot be undone." Blushing furiously, Kagome asked slowly, "What does that mean?" "I don't know." He didn't let go until a young teen interrupted. "Can I talk to you guys?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked over to see Mumei standing there playing with her hands. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other then back at Mumei.  
They sat in the shade under a small tree near the well. "So what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Mumei immediately wrapped both arms around Inuyasha and Kagome. "So warm." She softly said as tears flowed down her cheeks and soaked through their shirt/kimono. "What are you talking about? What about your parents? Why don't you go hug them?" Inuyasha wanted to get out of this. "They're cold. I love them but I don't like how they aren't warm anymore." Mumei tightened her hug. "What do you mean?" Kagome looked down worriedly. "They're like that priestess now, except they don't know they're like her." Inuyasha tried controlling himself by saying coolly, "What happened?" Pulling away, Mumei hugged her knees. "It was seven years ago, a couple weeks before my birthday. Takehiko's father had asked my parents to fight alongside him against a huge army of demons that were about to attack the area. They agreed but were worried about me. Miroku said I could stay underground with the villagers. After that I don't know what happened. But I could hear fighting: the arrows flying, swords clashing, demons growling and howling, soldiers crying out. And then I heard my father call out to my mother. I had to see if she was alright so I poked my head out of the hole but I couldn't see my parents. I could only see soldiers and demons. The demons had cut down almost every soldier, but thanks to my parents and Miroku there were some still alive.  
I heard him call out to her again but she didn't answer. I got out and ran through the field, avoiding the attacks but I was hit in the side causing me to have a few broken ribs. But at that time I didn't care. I had to find my parents. I looked every which way and finally spotted them. My mother had been stabbed through the heart after she had been hit with arrows. My father was holding her, standing there on his knees, covered in cuts, as the largest demon on the battlefield came rushing at him from behind, stepping on bodies, carrying a long spear. And my father didn't even move. He just stared at me, smiling before the demon drove the spear through his heart." Mumei broke down crying. "I want them back. I want them to have warmth back." This time Inuyasha pulled her close. 'That selfish bastard, leaving his daughter all alone without someone to keep her warm.' "Is there anything we can do?" Kagome sadly asked. "I just want to stay like this." Mumei tried to stop crying. And they did stay like that for a while. She eventually fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. "What do you think of all this, Kagome?" He looked over at her. "I don't know. I can't believe her father would do such a thing to her. I understand how much their parents loved each other but why would her father leave her just to be with her mother? Wouldn't her mother want Mumei to be taken care of?" Kagome stared. Neither even bothered to remember that they were going to be Mumei's parents because at that moment both were curious about her father.

As she was lying there, she squinted at the cover of the first book that was held above her. 'What does this say?' Slowly, she opened the discolored book to the first page which had yellow edges. In the middle of the page it read 'Year one'. "Year one?" She whispered to herself before Inuyasha came walking in with the medicine he had made (That icky liver medicine he makes for Kagome in one of the episodes). "Kagome?" He looked at her. "Where did you get those?" Putting the book down to take her liver medicine (ick), she replied, "A little half demon girl handed them to me. She threw them through the barrier so she wouldn't get hurt. She seemed awfully worried about something." "A half demon?" Inuyasha moved closer. "Yes." Kagome handed him the cup. "I don't know what these books are, but maybe they could help us find a way back home." "I highly doubt it." Takehiko stood in the doorway. "What do you mean you 'highly doubt it'?" Inuyasha growled at him. "Those are just books that Mumei wrote in. She wrote what was going on and what was happening and who was doing what. She carried those things all over. Hell, she was always writing in them when I turned around. The only time she wasn't writing was when she had to help cook meals, bandage up soldiers, and make more arrows which she did almost every night." Kagome stared down at the books. 'That's right. The war. It's still going on.' "Well," Inuyasha stared down. "We can at least try to find something in these books of hers that could help us out with the war or something." Kagome looked up at him. "Inuyasha, why don't we just ask her?" Inuyasha turned toward her. "Because Kagome, we all know she won't tell us anything." Sighing, Kagome handed Inuyasha and Takehiko each a book and turned to the next page. "I guess you're right."

_Mother gave me these 10 books yesterday as an early 11th birthday present. She said she has had them since she was eighteen and hasn't used them. I don't know what to write about in these. Mother and father, the rulers of the east, have asked their friends Miroku and Sango to help them with something important. My friend Takehiko, who is their son and also at least 2 years older than me, told me that there's going to be war between humans and demons and our parents are going to be in it. I don't want there to be a war. I want everything to stay the way it is. Mother and father don't like killing. They had stopped years ago- after an evil man named Naraku had been defeated. I can hear them talking now. I think they are trying to figure out how they will protect the village. I just mentioned to them that there is a large shelter area underground at Miroku's and Sango's place. Father looks angry now because Miroku probably never told him about the shelter. Mother is walking up to me while I write this. She said to me that I should not be scared or worried. Everything will be alright. But I do not think everything will be alright. A war will be starting soon. Nothing is alright when a war starts._  
Kagome skipped a few pages.

_I'm scared. Mother and father have told me that I am to go along with everyone in the villages over to Miroku's and Sango's. I don't want to go alone even though I'll be with people I know. The journey to their place isn't very far. A few miles at least. People are saying that the war is going to spread throughout the whole east side. I can hear my parents call my name. I turn to see that they are coming towards me and tears are filling my eyes. I jump off of the cart and run to them. They hold me tightly in their strong arms before letting me go. "We're sorry about all of this." My mother says. "But don't worry. We'll be staying with you. And so will the soldiers." I stare at her. My father sighs and says. "Do you have to write everything that's going on?" I look up and am now nodding. "The war is taking place at Miroku's and Sango's." He quickly says. Mother looks at father angrily._  
Becoming bored with that entry, Kagome skimmed through some more until one of them near the end caught her eye.  
_Father says I have to hold up the barrier- no matter what happens. I can't allow anyone in after they leave the barrier even if I know them. I made a friend today while I was collecting wood. He was just staring at me through the barrier. He's a demon- a demon with long silver hair and fire like eyes. He's very strange but interesting. I was about to talk to him until Takehiko pulled me away. I think he's jealous. Takehiko has acted like he likes me for quite some time now and I don't know why he just won't admit it. Yesterday I had to let this princess come in through the barrier. And guess who told me to let her in- my father. After all this time, I'm finally being told to let someone 'important' in through the barrier? I didn't want to though. She looks snotty like every other princess I know. I'm not a princess though. My uncle Sesshomaru says that my father may be of 'royal' blood but that doesn't really make him a lord. My mother is from a different time where she didn't have any 'authority' over anyone or anything. Uncle Sesshomaru says my father married my mother for one reason: she is the reincarnation of his first love. But I disagreed with him. My father married my mother because he loves her for her; not because she's the reincarnation of some dead priestess my father once loved. Uncle Sesshomaru gave me this creepy death look and he has since then._  
_I don't know who that demon boy is but I want to meet him. He looks…interesting. Father is watching me now. I bet he wants to know what I'm writing. He always asks what I write but I ignore him. Even Takehiko asks me what I write. Villagers are watching me now too. That stupid snotty princess just snatched a villager's food from them and no one's doing anything. How can they treat her nicely when she doesn't do the same to us? I know what I'll do. I'll give her my food instead. I'll be right back._

_When that princess what's her face refused to take mine and give back the villager's their food, I became so angry I couldn't control it. I was angry the way she treated us. I grabbed her by her new expensive kimono and slammed her on the ground and shouted at her as some villagers tried pulling me away. "You're a selfish snotty brat! No wonder your parents sent you here. Maybe instead of listening to my father I should've just left you out there for the demons to get you. That way I'd be better off without having to deal with you!" Then I felt someone jerk me back. I knew it was either father, mother, or Takehiko but the way I was jerked back it couldn't have been mother or father. With my throat still hurting, I turned and the slapped that bastard. Well, if you had been cruel to royalty for a perfectly good reason and slapped your best friend, what would you have done?_  
_I am grabbing this book and picking up my mother's bow and arrows. People are asking me where I am going, but I don't answer. It's quite obvious where I am going. They are following me. I am walking up the steps to the outside and am now being greeted by the hot sun. I quickly stop for a moment. Now I continue on towards the edge of the barrier. I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I now stop. I am going to break the barrier but now I see that it is weak, partially due to my anger towards the princess and Takehiko. I am beginning to turn around until I see those fire like eyes staring into my chocolate like ones. I am going to put my book between my kimono and sash so it hopefully won't fall out._  
_We had just stared at each other for a moment until the boy said, "We need to talk." Who would say 'we need to talk' when they first meet each other? I asked who he was but didn't have enough time to because sadly, my parents showed up out of nowhere and scared him away but I heard him say 'I'll tell you tonight.' Mother could've probably seen that it was weak because she asked me what was wrong. I smiled and said that nothing was wrong anymore. 'Anymore?' Father stared as I headed back to the shelter waiting until nightfall._  
_I know the villagers told mine and Takehiko's parents what had happened. I'm in my room now, snuggling comfortably under the covers. But I can't get to comfortable. I have to meet that boy. Mother and father and Takehiko's parents are coming in but I won't stop writing. They are looking at me, waiting for me to stop. I look at them and tell them to say what they want to say then go. I have someplace to be. I am crossing my arms. They all look irritated but speak anyways. Miroku goes first. "I just have to say that I am very, very surprised Mumei and I am so glad you did that." Sango hits him on the arm and now clears her throat. "That was a big disappointment and Princess Shirahoshi would like an apology." But I immediately now turn my head. There's no way I'm apologizing to her. Ever. Not on my life. Then father begins speaking. "I may have had you bring her in but she doesn't deserve to be treated horribly. But I sort of agree with Miroku- she did deserve it." A small smile begins forming on my lips until mother speaks. "Mumei! If you don't apologize and mean it, you will not leave this shelter. Is that clear?" What did she just say? Did she seriously just say that I have to apologize to that brat? There's no way I'm going to apologize to her but if that demon boy wants to talk to me, I have no choice. I'm getting up, glaring at my mother. "Fine, if you want me to apologize, I will. But I'm only doing it to get out of here."_  
Kagome skipped to the next entry, not realizing Takehiko and Inuyasha were looking at her.  
_The demon boy's name is Gin Hi. He is our enemy and he said he doesn't like to fight but his father is making him. I'm not quite sure if I can trust him on that but his demonic energy seems to be telling me he's right. He told me that as long as the barrier is up, there won't be a war. In fact, he said, there was no war to begin with until Sesshomaru disrupted the peace between my parents and his father. He doesn't know how and I don't know how either but Gin Hi said it's better to leave the barrier up. I told him that I control the barrier and I'm not allowed to let anyone in even if I know them. I even told him about Princess Shirahoshi which seemed to scare him because he immediately stood up and told me that I had to get rid of her. I told him he was crazy but he said he had to go._  
Kagome sighed and closed the book. "Kagome," Inuyasha said angrily but concernly. She looked up before he handed her another book. "What is it?" "You might want to take a look at this one." Takehiko said. Taking the book, and opening it to the page Inuyasha saved, began reading.  
_Gin Hi and I decided it was best that Yuko stay with her father. My parents would suspect something was up, especially father. Gin Hi agreed with me on that but we soon realized that I wouldn't be able to see her. Not until the war was over. We don't know how long the war will last so we have to find someway to end it if I want to be with my baby girl and Gin Hi. We don't even know if we can stop it or if it will even end. Mother and father would probably never understand why the war should end. If I tell them the truth, they'll just become really angry at me and Gin Hi and probably decide to have me drop the barrier so they can actually start the war._  
"When did she write this?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, glaring into her somewhat angry brown eyes. "Almost five years ago. That's her second book. What are we going to do?" Kagome looked away. "We wait for her to get back here. We'll talk to her then." Then she looked at Takehiko. "What's that one about?" Takehiko looked up at her. "This is her third book. And all I see are either drawings or numbers." "Drawings and numbers? Of what?" Kagome stared curiously. "People and I think the numbers are the number of days she's been away from Gin Hi and Yuko." He replied. "People?" Inuyasha looked at Takehiko. "Yeah. They look like they're pictures of a demon and girl." "They're probably pictures of her and Gin Hi or pictures of Yuko and Gin Hi." They all sighed. "What about the other books?" Inuyasha looked at the other books lying on the ground. "I looked at them and they're just like this one." Takehiko referred to the book in his hand. "Seriously?" Kagome stared at him. "Yeah." Then she turned to Inuyasha. "Well," Inuyasha stared at her. Sighing, Kagome looked over at the books lying on the ground. "Let's still talk to her." She grabbed another book. She opened the front cover and read 'Year 4.' Kagome turned the pages, looking at the pictures or numbers. 'Takehiko was right. Mumei has filled all of her books with drawings and numbers.' As she was turning to the next page, something interesting caught her eye. Mumei had finally written something after almost two in half years of drawing figures and writing down numbers. Kagome read the date:

_May 28, 1525_

_Uncle Sesshomaru came today and asked to speak with father. It was unusual for them to speak in private so I followed them. Mother was outside helping the other women tend the fields. Lately, for quite some time, she's been looking lonely, it's like her and father are getting distant. Father and uncle had decided it was best to speak in Miroku's and Sango's tea room because for some reason, only certain people were allowed in there and father was an exception. Anyway, I put my ear up as close as I could to hear what they were saying and this is what I heard:_

_Father: 'What the hell do you want, Sesshomaru? You've already caused enough problems for me. Once I'm done taking care of your mess, then you can say what you want to say.' I could hear father coming towards the door but he was stopped by uncle's question._

_Uncle: 'Tell me, little brother; do you still miss that dead priestess?'_

_Father: 'Where's this coming from?' Father sounded a little upset that his own brother would even ask him that after that priestess had been dead for at least 18 years._

_Uncle: 'You sound a little upset. Is it true you miss her?' Father didn't answer for a few seconds._

_Father: 'Well, yeah, I guess I do.'_

_Uncle: 'What do you mean by 'guess'?' I could hear uncle's voice harden._

_Father: 'Does it really matter if I miss her or not? It's not like I still love her.' Father never should've said that. I wanted to cry but if I did I would've gotten caught._

_Uncle: 'Do you still love you her?' I could hear a smirk forming on his face as something I desperately wanted to know was said._

_Father: Angrily, yet upsetting, father growled harshly at uncle. 'So what if I still love her!? That doesn't mean my feelings for Kagome will ever change!'_

_Uncle: 'So you will always love that dead woman as long as you are with Kagome?'_

_Father: 'No! My feelings for them are different, Sesshomaru! I'll always love Kagome more even if I had ended up with Kikyo.' Father wasn't making any sense. If he ended up with Kikyo, why would he love my mother more? Wouldn't it be the other way around? Wouldn't he love Kikyo more than my mother, and if so, why are my parents together? Did something go wrong between my father and Kikyo that made him end up with my mother?_

_Uncle: 'You are pathetic. Kagome doesn't deserve to be with you. If you had ended up with that dead woman, why would you love Kagome more?' I could hear uncle coming my way to the door when he stopped and whispered to my father, 'I wonder when she will find out about this conversation.' Uncle knew I was listening the whole time. He is creepy but has a greater sense of smell than father. He opened the door and moved his golden eyes toward me then walked down the hall and left._

Kagome had tears streaming down her face by the time she had finished reading. She wanted to tear the whole book to shreds but she couldn't do it. She couldn't do something like that to someone else's book. And besides, she had to ask Inuyasha if it was true. "Inuyasha," Kagome looked up at him. "Is it true?" "What's true?" Inuyasha stared at her. Trying to wipe away the tears, she repeated her words with anger and frustration. "Is it true that you still love Kikyo!?" Inuyasha, who didn't want to see Kagome cry, began stumbling back and out of Kaede's hut. "I, uh, um," "Do you still love her?" Kagome shouted. Growling, Inuyasha shouted back. "Yes Kagome, it's true I still love Kikyo but I love you too!" "Are you with me because I'm her reincarnation?" Kagome's teardrops increased making Inuyasha's heart hurt. "No. Of course not, Kagome! I'd never do something like that!" Angrily, Kagome threw the horrible book at him. "Explain this then!" Inuyasha began to pick the book up. "Why did our daughter record yours and Sesshomaru's conversation?" He read the conversation painfully then looked up at Kagome. "I-I don't know. You know how she is, Kagome. She likes to eavesdrop." Inuyasha tried saying calmly. "That's bull, Inuyasha! Your brother wanted her to write it down so maybe one day I would find out that you still love her!" Kagome's voice grew louder, drawing Takehiko out of the hut and eventually Sango and Miroku and Shippo showed up, staring at them intently. Inuyasha didn't look shocked at all. It seemed like he knew Sesshomaru would do something like this. "You're not surprised?" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha growled angrily at her, "It's quite obvious I'm not. Sesshomaru would do something like this. You should know him by now, Kagome! He's a deceiving bastard that hurts people's feelings -!" "Just like you!" Kagome screamed, making him wince. Softly, she stared into his hurt, pained hazel eyes. "Did you only place me beside you to take Kikyo's place? Who's face do you see- mine? Or Kikyo's?" Inuyasha didn't answer. Why was she doing this to him? He didn't place her beside him to Kikyo's place. He could never do that. She smirked. "I see. Since you can't be with her, you decide to use her reincarnation. Your brother may be a deceiving bastard, but he's smart when it comes to finding out what you really are: just some random two timer who decides to go after the girl who really loves him and is the reincarnation of the other girl that he can't be with just because she's dead and he loves her way too much to go to hell." She tapped the side of her head, smiling. Angry, Inuyasha shouted. "You've lost it Kagome. That didn't even make any sense and you know it." "C'mon Inuyasha, you know it did. Don't lie to me. You've lied to me once." Kagome kept smiling. "Um, what's going on here?" The other Inuyasha and Kagome appeared from the bushes. "Uh, you see," Miroku started. "Kagome just found out that Inuyasha still loves Kikyo," Shippo said. "And now she's acting crazy." Sango finished. "I wouldn't call that crazy." Mumei climbed down from Inuyasha's back. "Then what do you call that?" Inuyasha looked at her. "It's called, she's very upset and she's trying to control her anger." Kagome stepped in angrily making the 'crazy' Kagome turn toward her. "You know me so well Kagome!" "That's because she is you!" The Inuyasha she had been fighting with shouted at her. Ignoring him, she walked to her past self still smiling and put a hand on Kagome's cheek. Her smile faded into seriousness. "When he tells you he loves you, don't believe it for one minute. He's just a stupid two timer that will never get over her." She glared back at Inuyasha, who glared back at her. Blushing, Kagome said, "Wait, what?" Then still glaring at Inuyasha, she spoke, "Exactly. He and Kikyo are made for each other." Kagome's blush disappeared. "What do you mean by that?" "They're both dead to me." Kagome was shocked. She didn't think her future self would say such a thing, especially about Inuyasha. Everyone waited for him to say something but he never did. "After all I did to keep myself from falling in love with you when we first met," she began to walk toward the sacred tree. "I found never worked the moment you said you loved me. How I got here with you, I'll never know but it feels like I'm just a victim of someone's evil plot to use me for someone else." "Stop." Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly to stop tears from forming.  
"That's the first time you've stopped me from leaving in years." She said, not turning around. "We're just going to go inside until you two are done talking." Miroku spoke.  
Mumei, seeing her book on the ground, quickly grabbed it and went inside. It was quiet as Kagome sat there, hugging her knees, staring at the floor in distress and pain. 'Inuyasha and Kikyo are supposed to be together. I'm nowhere in Inuyasha's life. But why are we together in the future if he still loves Kikyo?' She sighed and turned her head to Inuyasha. He was lying on his back, concentrating intently on the ceiling. Kagome walked over to him and was about to speak when he averted his troubled hazel eyes towards her. "What do you want?" He sounded upset. "I was just going to ask you if you think they're ok." "I'm pretty sure they're fine, Kagome. Just because they're arguing doesn't mean they're not ok." "That's not what I mean." "Then explain what you mean." Inuyasha sounded a little irritated. "Do you think she'll leave him? I think so. He should've told her he still loved Kikyo a long time ago. But they probably still would've fought." She looked at the thick hanging door. Inuyasha sighed and sat up, his ears twitching, trying to listen to the conversation. "I'm only getting bits and pieces." He stared. "Something about 'sometimes I wish I never- '" Inuyasha stopped and looked up at Kagome confusingly. She looked down at him. "What?" "Nothing." And returned his attention back toward the door. Why would he say that? Why would Inuyasha say he wished he never met Kagome? He was glad he did. He actually kind of owed his life to her now that he thought about it. He was about to say something to her when Takehiko slammed Mumei against the wall. "You're a liar! Why the hell would you lie to them about that?" Miroku cleared his throat. "If I may interrupt, who did she lie to and about what?" "Mumei lied to Inuyasha and Kagome about her parents dying in a battle." "To me they're dead!" "That's such a cruel to say about your parents, Mumei!" Kagome shouted. "I don't care. It's true! Father won't have mother take over the barrier for me and mother doesn't want to take it over either." She shouted back until her parents came screaming back and forth at each other into the hut.

"I don't care Inuyasha! Even if you do love me, nothing's going to stop me from leaving." Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. "Shut up, Kagome and just listen!" He screamed back. Everyone angrily stared at them, wanting to shut them up and that's what the past Kagome did. Angrily, she stood up, walked up over to them and slapped Inuyasha, making them become silent and look at her. "What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha turned toward her. Kagome slapped him again. "Stop that!" He shouted again. He was slapped again. The Kagome he had been arguing with held back a laugh because she knew if she laughed, she would probably get hit too. "That's enough!" Inuyasha kept yelling but he kept getting slapped. Eventually, he learned to stop yelling and shouting at her and she finally stopped slapping him. "Good boy." Kagome smiled. "Say another word and you get slapped again." She said. Slowly, the future Kagome raised her hand halfway. Past Kagome looked over at her. "What?" Biting her lip to keep from laughing, "Can I laugh now?" "Um, I guess so. You're just not allowed to talk." Both Inuyashas growled at the two Kagomes. Future Kagome finally let her uncontrollable laugh out, not saying a word, tears forming in her eyes. Finally getting a cramp from laughing to hard, she coughed, stopped, and wiped away the tears. She raised her hand again and angry past Kagome said "What now?" "Um, can I go home? I don't feel like having him in my presence." "No, you cannot go home. You two need to work things out." "What do you think we were doing?" "You were screaming, shouting, and yelling at each other about Kikyo!" "So what if we were? If he still loves her," a tear rolled down her cheek, "then maybe the two timer should go after her and they can live happily ever after in hell. That would solve all our problems. Wouldn't it, Kagome? You wouldn't have to put up with his whining, complaining, stupidity, and jealousy any longer. I would've left by now if I were you." Angrily, past Kagome began yelling at her. "So what if he loves Kikyo, nothing's gonna ruin our friendship. He may hurt me when I see them together and he may never bring me back; and sure he whines, and complains, and is stupid, and becomes jealous; but that doesn't mean I should leave him. He's my best friend." "You say that now, but just you wait, Kagome." Future Kagome neared her face before future Inuyasha pulled her back. "What are you doing?" She demanded. He shushed her and whispered, "Do you hear that?" Everyone in the room could hear someone dragging something across the ground.

"I smell demon blood." Past Inuyasha stood, drawing his sword from its sheath. Future Inuyasha smirked evilly, showing perfectly white teeth and making Kagome uneasy. "I know whose blood this is." He turned toward his daughter. "Mumei." She looked at him worriedly. "You wanna see Gin Hi?" Without hesitating, she began to run out the door, but her father immediately pulled her back. "Who's Gin Hi?" Past Kagome asked. "Why don't you ask her?" He said before walking out the door, Mumei's mother following. "Mumei, who is he?" "He's a demon that I fell in love with when I was about twelve." She sighed. "We have a daughter: Yuko. I haven't seen her since she was born. I had her, surprisingly, the night of the new moon, in which Gin Hi and I are thankful because father turns human so that night he wasn't able to smell her and Gin Hi. She's almost six years old now." "If you're almost eighteen, and she's almost six, then you would have to have had her when you were… at least twelve?" Kagome thought. Mumei looked at her shyly, blushing. "Yes. You are correct on that." Everyone practically choked before Inuyasha asked. "And Gin Hi?" Mumei, still blushing, turned her head away. "He was, um, well I can't find words to describe him. I loved how he held me close to his warm body in the chilly air, the moon shining down upon us as we made- ." Inuyasha and Kagome covered her mouth with their hands. "We were talking about his age!" They shouted before removing them. "Almost fourteen." She smiled. "Everything you want to know is in the books." She pointed to them. "Good. I don't feel like listening to you describing what you two did." Inuyasha said then picked up a book.

Outside, Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at the demon that lay on the ground unconscious before them and the little half demon girl that glared at them with fire like eyes and shoulder length hair along with a pair of ears that were either dog or possibly cat or maybe even… wolf? But that was impossible. No wolf demon had silver hair and fire like eyes, and as far as Inuyasha knew, he and Sesshomaru were the only dog demons alive, so this girl had to be a half cat demon. "I hate you." She said. "Y- You don't even know us." Inuyasha growled. "Yes I do." The half demon said. "Oh really, then who are we?" Inuyasha barked. "I'm going inside." Kagome sighed. "Have fun arguing with a little girl." "What? You're leaving me to deal with her?" "I always took care of Mumei while you were busy with other stuff so don't start." She walked inside. Growling angrily, he was about to go yell at her when the half demon said, "You're my grandparents." He looked at her for moment before realizing that she had to have been Yuko, Mumei's daughter. "You must be Yuko. Your mother wrote about you in one of her books." "I know. Father told me. I want to meet my mother so if you will kindly step aside, I- ." "Hell no!" 'She's acting like Kagome. One Kagome I can handle but two? That's too much to deal with.' "Why not?" Her voice began to harden. "Because I said so!" "That's not an answer!" Yuko shouted.

It became silent until Inuyasha sighed and asked, "What kind of half demon are you?" Yuko just stared at him stupidly. Sighing again he said, "I'm half dog and half human. What are you?" "Oh," She said excitedly. "I'm half cat, wolf and human and dog!" "Wait, what!?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Yup. My father is half cat and half wolf and my mother is human and she has some dog!" 'And she's proud of all that? I wouldn't be.' He watched her in surprise as she stood there still smiling until they heard the demon groan in pain. Yuko immediately knelt beside him. "Are you okay papa?" Gritting his teeth, he spoke. "Yea, I'm fine." Inuyasha could now tell that this demon, who had long silver hair and fire like eyes, was Gin Hi. He also had sharp teeth which seemed to astonish but anger Inuyasha. His daughter actually kissed this guy? Inuyasha didn't care at the moment if Gin Hi was injured; he only cared why his daughter would kiss someone with particularly sharp teeth.

"Go inside." He told Yuko. She turned toward him angrily. "Why?" "We're just going to talk! Jeez. You make it sound like I'm going to kill him." "Are you?" "No." Then standing there for moment, Yuko went inside, unprepared for what was going to happen. "So," Inuyasha began. "So," Gin Hi glared painfully.

Back inside the hut, Yuko was being squeezed to death by her mother who was also crying uncontrollably and whispering "My little Yuko's here. She's really here." And as 'little' Yuko was squeezed, everyone was staring at her and her mother. "I can't breath." She choked as she nearly began to cry. "S-Sorry." Her mother let go and wiped her eyes. "It's just that I haven't seen you since you were a baby." Yuko looked up into her mother's brown eyes with her fire like ones longingly. Her mother bent down and whispered in her daughter's ear. "You're father looked at me like that when we first met." Yuko stared at her. "Here, I'll show you." Her mother snatched a book from past Kagome's hands. "Hey, I was reading that!" She glared up angrily at Mumei. "Looks like we don't have to search for the page." Mumei grinned down at her daughter. The page was already on the one she wanted.  
_I forgot to mention how he looked at me last night while we were talking. It was strange, really. I never thought anyone would look at me with such longing eyes, especially with those beautiful eyes of his. Takehiko has never looked at me like that, nor has any other boy. I think I'm falling in love with Gin Hi. But we had just met so it's impossible to fall in love at first sight. More like second sight. Before he left, I immediately grabbed his hand which meant I had to weaken the barrier. I wanted to tell him I loved him but I didn't know how. When I saw his expression, I was amazed that it was still there. There was a burning sensation beginning to form throughout my whole body and I could feel myself blush. He smirked when he saw that blush. I tried getting rid of it but it felt like it was getting worse. Why did he have to smirk!? I can't believe I'm falling for him. What happened next was one of the best things that ever happened to me. He pulled me into his chest and lifted my head up. I never realized how much taller he was compared to me. He was at least half a foot taller. Outside the barrier, he was much more beautiful compared to when seen from inside the barrier. I could feel my blush increase. His eyes were an even darker fire like color and his silver hair shone brighter in the moonlight. He slowly leaned in, as I too leaned in. Before our lips could touch, I heard my parents calling my name. I pulled away and told him I was sorry and said I would see him again but I guess he wanted that kiss. He grabbed me by my wrist again and pulled right into his chest again. This time he placed his hand upon my cheek and just went for it. Gin Hi kissed me regardless of my parents' voices. I could hear them getting closer and I wanted to pull away so we wouldn't get caught but I couldn't. I didn't want to pull away. This was one of the best moments of my life. I don't know how long that kiss lasted but when I felt him pull away I opened my eyes and then he was gone. A slight blush formed on my cheeks, and, according to my parents and everyone else in the shelter, my eyes were 'shining brightly' or 'sparkling' which made me look lively, and ever since last night, I haven't been able to stop touching my lips. That kiss will be the kiss I will always remember. I will never forget it. People keep asking why I keep touching my lips but I can't think of anything to say so I just ignore them. Mother is trying to figure out I'm so happy today. She'll never know. She's become so stupid ever since she's started hanging around with that Princess Shirahoshi that there's no way she'll know I'm in love._

Mumei handed the book back to past Kagome. "Wow. You two fell in love really fast." Yuko exclaimed. "I agree." Past Kagome said. "Just like you and- ." "Don't bring her up!" Future Kagome hit her on the head. Rubbing her head, she said angrily, "Alright, I won't. Chill out." But future Kagome wouldn't chill out. She grabbed her bow and arrows and began to storm out of the house until Sango nearly shouted, "What the hell!" Everyone turned toward her. "What is it, Sango?" "You slept with him?" Sango said angrily toward the future Kagome. "Inuyasha? Of course stupid!" But for some reason her voice was off. "Mumei isn't Inuyasha's, is she?" Sango glared. Hesitating a moment, she finally spoke. "No. She's not his." Everyone in the room except Sango, future Kagome, and Mumei, nearly choked. "Inuyasha," past Kagome turned toward him. "You know I would never do something like that to you, right?" But she just watched him as his eye twitched. "I'm going home." She sighed. "I'll send him in when I get out there. You two can talk." She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.  
"Mommy," Yuko looked up at her mother. "Who's my grandfather then?" "Let's go outside." Her mother took her hand. Everyone followed her, except Kagome. She had to talk to him. She picked up the book Sango had been reading and stared at the page angrily, reading a few lines:

_I had a conversation with mother today and I didn't want to believe any of it._

_This is what she said: 'Mumei, I have something to tell you that I have never told anyone, not even your father.' Her voice cracked. 'I made a mistake. A huge mistake. I didn't mean for any of it to happen.' I just stared at her questionably, wanting to know what she wanted to tell me. 'That man out there,' tears formed in her brown eyes. 'isn't your father.' I was too shocked to yell at her so I slowly asked her who my father was and she only said the name: Sesshomaru._

Angrily, Kagome threw the book across the room letting it hit the wall. Then picked up the other books and was about to do the same, when Inuyasha came in. "Kagome said we needed to talk about something." He stared at her as she held the books in her hands. "Is it about Kikyo?" But Kagome slowly shook her head no. "Then what is it?" His hazel eyes burned with curiosity. Her teary filled brown eyes moved toward the book; the same book that created a problem between them about Kikyo. "That book again?" Inuyasha looked at it. "Look for the page about your brother." Kagome's tears clouded her vision as Inuyasha picked up the book. 'My brother? Why him?' He thought as he flipped passed the Kikyo entry and more drawings and numbers. Sighing, he was about to close it when he reached the end of the book. As he began reading everything Kagome had told Mumei, Kagome had finally collapsed on her knees, crying in her hands. She looked up when she heard Inuyasha growling, gripping the book angrily. "Inuyasha?" He smirked. "You slept with my brother?" "Yes, but it was an accident." Kagome said quickly. Angrily, Inuyasha threw the book back across the room. "An accident? How the hell do you sleep with someone on accident?" "Inuyasha, please, it was a mistake. I didn't mean for any of it to happen, I swear." She was becoming afraid. She had never seen Inuyasha this angry before. What if he turned into his demon form and she couldn't stop him? What would she do?

"As if Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Is he better than me?" Angry at the question, Kagome stood up and slapped him. "Never, Inuyasha! Is Kikyo better than me?" She could tell he wanted to hit her but he wouldn't. He wouldn't even answer her question. "Go ahead! Hit me, Inuyasha! I dare you!" But he didn't. "Kikyo's better than me, isn't she?" Still he didn't answer. For some God awful reason, Kagome believed she deserved to get hit. "You know what, I did lie." She said roughly. "Your brother is better than- ." Inuyasha back handed her across the face, causing a small line of blood to appear on the right side of her face.

The smell of her blood made past Inuyasha worry and he immediately rushed in. The moment he saw her blood he became angry and yelled at Inuyasha who now had a worried expression. "What the hell did you do?" But he couldn't answer. He could only stare at Kagome who now held her face and smirked. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She looked up at him. Both Inuyashas looked taken aback. "I deserved it. I really should've told you years ago. I really wanted you to hit me. I needed you to hit me. I-." "Why the hell are you always so stupid?" Future Inuyasha shouted. "I don't know. I guess I have been since we first met." She replied. Past Inuyasha slouched. "That's an understatement."

"You never read the rest of Mumei's entry, did you?" She stared at him. "Of course I did, Kagome. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha looked at her. "Was there supposed to be more?" 'No,' Kagome's eyes widened in fear. 'Mumei didn't write the rest of what I told her?' She rushed to book that was behind her and flipped to the back of the book. She read it, skimming to find the part she urgently had wanted Inuyasha to read. But she couldn't find it. Angry, she threw it down and headed to the door where the past Inuyasha watched with interest but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong Kagome?" He demanded, looking into her scared brown eyes. He let go but she didn't move. Slowly, he asked "What happened to you?" Then he pulled her into his arms, the way he used to hold Kikyo or what it looked like to past Inuyasha. Upsettingly, he said "I'm just going to leave you two alone." And he left. Future Inuyasha could tell what was bothering him but didn't say a word.

"Kagome, tell me what happened." "I can't," she let him pull her close. "Please," He begged. A tear rolled down her face. "You'll get killed." He gently took her by her shoulders and looked in her tear filled eyes. "I'm still here aren't I?" He smiled, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She gave a tiny smile nodding but it immediately faded. "Remember when I told you, you could tell me anything? Now's the time to tell me and I don't want to hear Mumei tell me." She was quiet for a moment before speaking.

The Inuyasha outside had heard what future Inuyasha had said and decided he could tell Kagome that she could tell him anything. It was worth a try. He stood up and told the others he would be back. He was lost in thought as he jumped from branch to branch and as he reached the Sacred Tree's clearing, he came out of his thoughts and immediately collided into Kagome. "Inuyasha!" She shouted. Standing up, he said, "S-Sorry, Kagome," he pulled her up. "I was out of it." She stared at him strangely. "I could tell." She rubbed her butt then picked up her bag. "So why'd you come after me? Are you trying to take me back? Because if you are, I honestly don't want to. There's just been too much drama today and a girl can only handle so much." Clearing his throat, Inuyasha looked away. "I know you have Sango to talk to, but you can always tell me things, ya know." Smiling, Kagome said "Yea I know." She turned around and continued to the well. He smiled as he watched her go. 'That wasn't bad, Inuyasha. You did pretty well.' He thought happily to himself before turning around. But the smell of her blood made his smile disappear. He began to run toward the village when he heard Kagome breathing heavily behind him. "Wait up!" He turned around to see her running up to him. "Kagome," he looked at her questionably. "What are- ?" "She had a jewel shard." "A jewel shard? But I thought Naraku had been defeated." "Maybe the Jewel had never been completed. They probably could have had a shard and defeated Naraku while he had the rest of the Jewel." "It's a possibility. We need to head back to the village. I smell her blood." "Wait, what?" She asked but never got an answer before getting pulled on his back and rushed to the village.

Gin Hi was still lying on there on the ground but Inuyasha didn't care. He looked over at Miroku and Shippo who just sat there while Sango paced back and forth with Kirara watching. "What the heck is going on?" He demanded. No one answered until Mumei came out angrily. "I'll tell you what's going on!" She shouted at Kagome and Inuyasha. "You're not my father!" "Uh, what did you just say?" Kagome stared at her. "I'm either a half dog demon or a half wolf demon! And Inuyasha said he's gonna kill those two demons who hurt my mother! I hope those two die!" "Wait," past Inuyasha shook his head. "What are you talking about?" Kagome looked at her. "I only know a dog demon and a wolf demon and that would be Sesshomaru and Koga." Everyone immediately looked at her. She covered her mouth. "Oh God," She then held her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick." Angrily Mumei stomped on Kagome's foot. "Hey, what was that for?" "You've got the wrong impression." "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked angrily. Before Mumei could answer, her 'father' hit her on her head. "We need to talk." Everyone, besides Inuyasha and Kagome knew what he was so angry about.

Inside, future Inuyasha had started a small fire. Past Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him. "So what do you want to talk to us about?" Kagome took a step forward. Future Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "This," he opened his right hand to show them the Jewel; the Jewel that they desperately wanted to complete. But it had a shard missing. Before either could touch it, he retracted his hand and looked behind him. "And her." He moved out of the way so they could see future Kagome. Kagome was sitting up against the wall, ignoring their presence, holding her legs close, with her chin rested on her knees. "What's wrong with her? Why do I smell her blood?" Past Inuyasha demanded. Sighing, future Inuyasha began. "Before we defeated Naraku, we were able to take the Jewel from him. Unfortunately as you can see, it's not completed. The last shard that was needed to complete the Jewel was still embedded in Kohaku's back. We knew how Sango would feel if we took the shard from him so we left him alone. I don't know why she did it," He looked back at her, "but she put the Jewel back in her body so that Naraku wouldn't be able to get it. We all thought she was stupid at first but it actually worked. The Jewel increased her spiritual powers; something Kikyo didn't like." His face hardened. Kagome stepped forward again. "What do you mean?" He turned back toward her. "She was probably jealous that Kagome had grown stronger than her or that she wasn't the one to defeat Naraku. Kikyo is one to hold a grudge. But so is Kagome. I don't know why Kikyo would do such a thing to her." He spoke upsettingly but angrily. 'But what did Kikyo do to her to make Inuyasha so angry?' Kagome thought, looking down. She began to look up when her eyes landed his scabbard. "Inuyasha, where's your Tetsusaiga?" Looking away, future Inuyasha said "It's by her. She used it to take the Jewel out. I'm not taking my sword back." "Because it has her blood, that's why. Isn't it?" Kagome looked at him sadly. "Can you go take of her wound while I talk to Inuyasha?" Past Kagome slowly walked towards her future self, still wondering what Kikyo had done to her. Smiling, she kneeled next to her. "Hey, you ok? Inuyasha told me to come take care of your wound." Future Kagome just looked up at her then moved to show her wound. It didn't look bad at first until future Kagome started flinching when past Kagome touched it. Past Kagome realized that whenever she touched the wound, it would bleed out a little more. She turned her head to see the two Inuyashas talking quietly in a corner then turned her attention back to the other Kagome who was now looking weak. She was breathing heavily and her eyes began drooping. Panicing, past Kagome quickly ran to future Inuyasha, snatched the incomplete Jewel from his hand, making him turn angrily until he saw future Kagome, and quickly placed the Jewel on her wound. And, amazingly, the Jewel was absorbed back into her body. Past Inuyasha and Kagome stared in awe except future Inuyasha. He was pissed but more upset.

Future Inuyasha pushed passed past Kagome and kneeled. "Why the hell are you always so stupid?" He asked his wife, who seemed to be gaining her strength back. "Why are you always such and idiot?" She smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness mixed with sadness. Finally, a tear rolled down her cheek. Frowning, Inuyasha wiped it away. "Don't start crying." "I'm not crying." She said. "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are-." "Shut up and sit!" She almost shouted as he fell to the ground. 'At least I got her to do two things for me.' Inuyasha thought happily before looking up at her with sad hazel eyes. He looked behind him to see if their past selves were still there. And they were. But they were heading to the door slowly. Inuyasha stared at them until they disappeared before turning back to his sad wife. "Kagome," he put a hand on her face. "I'll protect you from those monsters. I swear it. I've always protected you even if you could protect yourself." He leaned in so their foreheads touched. Smiling, Kagome put a hand on his face. "Inuyasha, I know you've always protected me, but," she paused, "who's going to protect you?" Inuyasha smirked. "I don't need anyone to protect me. I just want someone I can always protect and love." He slowly brought her into a deep kiss. And for a few minutes which felt like a lifetime, they felt like they had no care in the world. Not even when someone cleared their throat. Still, Inuyasha and Kagome paid no attention to them. "Excuse me," it had been Miroku. "I don't mean to interrupt, but there's a problem going on outside." Pulling away, growling angrily, Inuyasha turned to him, leaving a blushing Kagome. "What kind of problem, monk?" "Well, Gin Hi seems to have some kind power that drains people of their energy. He's draining Inuyasha's strength for a particularly good reason though and it makes us all happy except Kagome." "What do you mean?" Kagome stood up. "Supposedly, our dear Inuyasha had seemed to catch Kikyo's scent and of course as usual, Kagome knew by that look you used to get when you knew Kikyo was close. Gin Hi noticed and looked very angry. Just as he was about to leave, Gin Hi glared at him and Inuyasha just started to collapse, like he was weak or something. I don't know why Kagome wouldn't be happy. Inuyasha always sends her home when she sees him with Kikyo." "I'll be back." Kagome hung her head low so Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't see the tears forming in her chocolate eyes. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called after her but she didn't reply.

She walked out of the hut silently, looking up at everyone as they stared at her. Sango walked to her. "Are you alright?" Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She walked to her past self who was sitting in front of the past Inuyasha, looking at him sadly, not believing how Gin Hi could drain him of his energy. "Kagome," future Kagome said. Her past self looked up at her. "I wanna show you some things." She said. "Sure." Past Kagome stood as future Kagome took her hand and pulled her away towards Inuyashas forest.

"So," He spoke to herself, watching the young maiden run through the woods. "You think you can run from me?" He smirked. "Your dear lover isn't around to save you so why don't you give youself up?"

The two girls walked in silence until past Kagome spoke, "Where are we going?" "We're almost there." Future Kagome replied, not looking at her. They had walked passed the Sacred Tree rather quickly really. It seemed to past Kagome that her future self was upset about something that involved the Sacred Tree. They were about to enter the clearing until future Kagome stopped and glared into the clearing. "What is it?" Past Kagome began to ask but future kagome hushed her then said, "Hide until I come back. If I don't come back in an hour so," she handed her past self a sharp rock, "cut your hand and Inuyasha will find you." "But, wait, where are you going?" Past Kagome asked as she was pushed into a deep hole. "Whatever happens," future Kagome spoke. "Don't come out." And she left.

He paced back and forth outside as it was now dark and the stars were bright. "Where the heck are they?" "I'm pretty sure they're heading back by now." Shippo spoke up. Inuyasha was about to hit him on the head when an explosion went off at the Bone Eater's well. "What the hell was that?" Past Inuyasha turned weakly. Future Inuyasha came running by them, muttering to himself as his daughter followed. "Father, please! Slow down!" She begged, trying to catch up. "When I get my hands on those three- !" he couldn't finish. He couldn't think of anything he could do to them. 'He may or may not be my father,' Mumei thought sighing. 'But we all do have some traits from him.' She quickened her pace. "I wonder who he's talking about." Shippo looked up at Miroku. "Yes, same here." Miroku's eyes turned to Sango. "Sango?" "Yes, same here. We should follow. Let's go." Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and ran to Inuyasha's forest, with Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo following leaving weak Inuyasha behind. Angrily, Inuyasha growled at Gin Hi. "You better give me my strength back before I kill you." Sighing, Gin Hi said "Fine." And he opened his clenched fist. Inuyasha could feel his strength returning.  
Coughing, she sat up closing her eyes, her bow and arrow next to her. She opened them as the dust cleared and immediately she stood up angrily, marching toward the three young ones. Well two were young and the other looked to be at least a little older than Mumei. The two young ones stood frozen in fear while the older just stood staring at Kagome. "What the hell were you thinking Xion!?" She screamed, making the young ones cling tightly to Xion. "Where's father?" Xion asked rudely. Stiffening, Kagome said. "He's on his way here, now answer the damn question!" her voice began to rise. "I thought I'd try to find you and father-." Xion said. "So you brought Roxas and Hitomi along?" Kagome had interrupted. "They wanted to come along so I let them. They wanted to see you two." Xion finished, crossing her arms. Kagome looked shocked. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. It's just that a lot of things have happened today." She stared upsettingly at her eldest daughter.

As they made their way toward the well, future Inuyasha and Mumei could feel a strong but strange presence come toward them. But from where? From the left? Right? Behind? Front? The two stopped making the others stop as well. Inuyasha made Mumei climb off his back and onto Kirara's with Sango. "What's wrong?" Shippo asked, sitting on Miroku's shoulder. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and glared up into a nearby tree. "She's what's wrong!" Everyone directed their attention to what Inuyasha was talking about. In a tall nearby tree, someone stood on the lowest branch, which was about twenty feet off the ground. They wore a black cloak, the hood making it impossible for anyone to see her whole face. The only thing everyone could see were her nose, mouth and the front part of her hair which was also black. Growling, Inuyasha yelled up to her. "Who the hell are you?" But he got no reply. Instead she jumped down and ran in the opposite direction of him. Growling angrily, he said "Go on ahead!" after removing Tetsusaiga from its scabbard. Mumei stared at him with angry determined eyes, "Let me come with you."


End file.
